


The Doll Collectors

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't say I didn't warn you, Explicit sex with a CORPSE, I marked non-con because you can't consent if you're DEAD, I say again, M/M, Madness, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Stephen Strange is Not Okay, That's it, Tony Stark is not okay, Tony and Stephen collect dead people and have sex with them, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, multiple corpses actually, penis in bullet hole sex, read the fucking tags, that's the story, this is a dead dove situation, this is a story about two very unstable men in a very unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “What happened to this one?” Tony asked, running his fingers through the greying hair of one of the dolls.  The right side of the doll’s body was burned, although not from any fire Tony had ever seen.  He wore a white tunic and pants and sat upon a great throne, set above the rest of the dolls.Stephen stepped up next to him, staring down at his very first doll.“He’s the one from this dimension.  The one that sacrificed himself,” Stephen whispered.  He reached out, his hand grazing Tony’s before sinking into the doll’s hair.  “He was my first.”Tony looked at Stephen and then back at the doll.  “He’s beautiful.”Stephen let out a wet laugh, dashing away tears.  “More than fifteen years and I still have not moved on.”“Some people move on, Stephen,” Tony said, looking down at the Tony Stark of this world.  The one who had been dead for nearly two decades.“But not us,” Stephen replied, looking Tony dead in the eyes.“But not us.”***MIND THE TAGS***
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Tony/Stephen/Tony
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Doll Collectors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/gifts).

> First, there is a playlist for this crazy story [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0NE9qMJ9Q1pwMo4MpPu5Di?si=IyNJbslPSDa7-CUxPDqTcg)  
I highly recommend starting with the song Hide and Seek by Lizz Robinett because it's creepy and crazy just like this story.
> 
> Second, **_THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX WITH MULTIPLE DEAD BODIES_**. If that ain't your thing, that's totally understandable. There is an amazing invention called the back button and you should click it and go on your merry way. Do not go into this story and act all surprised when they have sex with dead bodies. I'm fucking warning you right now.
> 
> To those of you who ignore the tags, take screenshots of the story, and post it on social media which negates the great tagging of AO3, don't. Tags exist for a reason. Allow people to curate their own experience. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's real fucking simple. 
> 
> Last, this is for [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction)  
Thanks for all the help with the playlist and letting me bounce ideas for this horror show off you. I wanted to get this done for your birthday but as ever I'm a day late and a dollar short.
> 
> This is also for my bad things happen bingo square 'the collector'. This is technically a follow up to [Even With the Beauty (A Broken Heart Dies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997870) but can be read alone. All you need to know about that one is post endgame Stephen stole Tony's corpse and had sex with it.
> 
> Here is your final warning that this story contains EXPLICIT sex with dead bodies. Don't leave a comment acting all surprised about it.
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Steve was so cold. He was always cold. He had been for years.

“I can warm you up a bit, sweetheart,” Tony whispered, dragging his lips over Steve’s jaw. His skin was so cold, slightly waxy beneath his lips. He kissed his way down Steve’s neck, nipped at his collar bone and continued to move lower. He licked at Steve’s sternum, tongue briefly dipping into bullet hole in the center of his chest.

His tongue scraped against the heavy bone of Steve’s sternum, licking into his chest cavity. Tony kissed the jagged hole and moved to Steve’s nipples, pulling one into his mouth and suckling at it. He pressed a kiss over Steve’s still heart, mouthing his way across washboard abs and moved lower, admiring the lines of his hips.

He lifted his head, looking up the line of Steve’s body. “So beautiful,” Tony whispered, reaching up and grasping Steve’s jaw. He leaned over Steve and breathed into his mouth, tongue sliding into Steve’s slack mouth. He moaned when his tongue touched Steve’s, moving it around his mouth. Steve’s tongue was cold and unyielding and Tony let out a quiet whine of disappointment. 

He hated how stiff and unyielding Steve got, but he couldn’t just keep him out to play with whenever. He’d rather have him cold than having bits falling off. Tony was rather attached to Steve’s bits.

He only had a limited time before he’d have to get Steve back into the cryotube, but Tony could do so much in a short time. Plus, he could always take out one of the others if he needed when he was done playing with Steve.

He started kissing his way back down Steve’s body, tongue dipping back into that bullet hole. He kissed lower and lower, nuzzling the thatch of golden hair at the base of his cock. Tony breathed deeply, tongue flicking out to taste. 

He did love Steve’s cock. Even flaccid it was a sight to behold; thick and pale and long. Tony’s tongue flicked out over the tip, digging into his slit just a bit. Steve’s dick was cold, slowly thawing from his extended stay in the tube.

“I can warm you up,” Tony whispered again, swallowing Steve’s cock down. Spit dribbled out of his mouth, slicking Steve’s cock and darkening Steve hair. Tony started bobbing his head, fist wrapped around Steve’s base to keep his cock steady.

Tony loved the feel of a thick dick in his mouth, even if it was uncomfortably cold. As much as he’d love to be able to let Steve thaw completely, he would start degrading faster and faster, and Tony loved Steve. He wanted to keep him forever and ever. 

Tony’s cock was uncomfortably hard as he rutted against the bed, desperate for friction. He wanted to shove his dick into Steve’s willing, waiting hole, but he couldn’t. He’d tried once and nearly gotten frostbite on his dick. Steve was just too cold and he couldn’t keep Steve out long enough to thaw out enough for it to be pleasurable for Tony.

“I can pleasure you in other ways, Steve, my beautiful Steve,” Tony crooned, letting Steve’s spit slicked cock slide out of his mouth. He took a moment to just look at Steve, his perfect, beautiful Steve.

He moved up Steve’s body, knees coming to rest on either side of Steve’s broad chest. He pushed Steve’s arms out of the way, uncaring of where they landed. He rested his ass on Steve’s stomach, arching as his hot balls touched Steve’s cool skin. His cock stood at attention, dripping slowly onto Steve’s chest. 

“Baby, you’re so good to me,” Tony whispered, going up on his knees. He braced one hand by Steve’s head, thumb caressing his sculpted cheek.

“I wish I could fill you up the way you deserve,” Tony said, his other hand wrapping around his cock. He arched his back, hissing at the touch. His cock was so hot and hard compared to the cold, stiff body beneath him. He aimed his cock at the bullet hole in the middle of Steve’s chest, the head of his dick catching on the jagged edge of the entry wound.

Tony started thrusting slowly, the tip of his cock pushing against that hole. It wasn’t big enough for him to slide all the way in, although Tony had considered enlarging the hole. He hadn’t. He couldn’t bear to change his perfect Steve. If he pushed his self-imposed time limit, he’d be able to go down Steve’s throat before having to hurry him back to frozen coffin. 

Tony rolled his hips, pushing his cock against the wound that had taken Steve’s life, dragging precome over his waxy skin. 

“So good to me,” Tony moaned, pressing his dick harder against Steve’s chest. He could aim his cock right into that open hole and fill it when he came, but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. He didn’t get to play with Steve as often as he wanted to.

Tony was so distracted he didn’t realize there was another living human in the room with him, watching him with quiet, entranced awe.

Stephen Strange stepped through the portal and looked around. He had to be here, another perfect doll for his collection. The spell had sensed him, waiting for Stephen to come find him, bring him home, keep him safe.

He could hear soft moans coming from the room up ahead and that confused Stephen. Who was here? Who was defiling his doll? He walked forward slowly, the Cloak wrapped tight around him. 

“So good to me,” he heard a voice say. The voice was an arrow straight to Stephen’s heart. It had been so long since he had heard that voice.

Surely the spell hadn’t been wrong.

He pushed the door open and froze, staring in openmouthed awe at the sight before him.

The edge of the room held ten large tubes obscured with ice. One was open, two were apparently turned off, empty, but the rest…held dolls. Stephen’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at them. He recognized them, of course, though it had been years since he’d spoken to them in his world.

There was Pepper Potts and James Rhodes, side by side. Natasha Romanov, who Stephen recognized though he’d never met her in his world, Clint Barton next to her, a man in a suit with a receding hairline that Stephen didn’t recognize, Bruce Banner, small and human in his frozen tube, and Happy Hogan. 

Not the doll he was looking for then.

He heard a soft moan again and walked deeper into the room. There was a massive bed in the corner, and two people were on it. Stephen stared, watching as the smaller man thrust against the chest of the bigger man.

Realization struck him like a lightning bolt as he watched Tony Stark thrust against the corpse of Steve Rogers. He could see ice crystals in Rogers’ hair, skin pallid grey and glistening as he slowly thawed. 

Stephen took another step closer, unable to tear his eyes away. He never imagined he’d meet a Tony who collected dolls as well. He thought they looked beautiful together, Tony pressing his cock into…ah, he could see it. A bullet hole. Plenty of his own dolls had fatal wounds that made perfect entrances to their bodies. He couldn’t imagine how cold Steve was beneath Tony. His own dolls stayed perfect, no matter how much he used them.

He watched as Tony rutted against Steve, back arching. He pointed his cock right into that little jagged hole, dick pulsing as spurt after spurt of seed pumped into Steve’s body.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony said, sagging. “If only I could give you what you deserve. I would love to fill you as a lover.” 

Stephen watched as Tony leaned over and kissed Steve’s slack mouth, his own cock growing harder by the second. Tony kissed his way down to the semen covered hole in Steve’s chest and Stephen found himself entranced by that wet, pink, living tongue flicking out to clean the skin.

“I could help you,” Stephen said, stepping forward.

Tony shot up, staring wide eyed at him. Stephen nearly moaned at seeing those whiskey brown eyes looking back at him. A strand of semen was caught in Tony’s beard, white against the darkness of his hair. His chest heaved, nipples hard in the cold air. 

“Who the hell are you?” Tony said, wary. Stephen could imagine why. All of Tony’s friends were dolls now, and he was alone.

“My name is Stephen Strange,” Stephen said, taking another step forward.

“The neurosurgeon?” Tony asked. What the hell was a neurosurgeon doing in his rooms, dressed like that, staring at Tony like he was the most precious thing in the world?

“Once,” Stephen said. His knees hit the edge of the bed. Tony looked up at him suspiciously, Steve’s cold body between them. Stephen reached out, dragging his finger over Steve’s chest, smearing some of Tony’s come.

“He’s so cold,” Stephen murmured. Tony glared at him. 

“You have a beautiful collection,” Stephen said after a moment, lifting his finger to his mouth and sucking it clean.

“Collection?” Tony asked.

“Your dolls,” Stephen said, gesturing at Steve.

Tony looked down at Steve. He could see the damp spot growing under him as he thawed. He couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Steve was in as bad of shape as Rhodey and Pepper.

“I can help,” Stephen said, seemingly knowing what he was thinking.

“How can you help?” Tony spat. “You can help me get him back to his tube.”

“I can make it so you don’t need the tube anymore,” Stephen said.

Tony froze, staring up at the stranger in his room. Could it be true? 

“How?” Tony whispered.

“May I?” Stephen asked, gesturing at Steve.

Tony nodded slowly, heart in his throat. He jumped as Stephen twisted his hands, orange sparks appearing from his fingertips. Stephen dragged his fingers down Steve’s body, tracing runes against cold flesh.

Tony watched in awe as Steve’s flesh slowly lost that grey pallor, the film that had been over his eyes for years disappeared, letting Tony see those beautiful blue eyes for the first time in a year.

“Oh!” Tony whispered, reaching out and touching. Steve’s skin was cool to the touch but it had none of the iciness of how he’d been before. His hair seemed shinier, no longer coated by ice. His cock thawed slowly, going limp against his thigh.

“He’ll remain this way,” Stephen whispered, dragging his fingers through Steve’s hair. “As long as you don’t damage him irreparably he will remain in this state.”

“How?” Tony asked, looking up at Stephen. He couldn’t stop touching Steve. He wasn’t cold anymore. He was perfect, waiting for him.

“Magic,” Stephen said. “This is how I keep my own collection pristine.”

“Your own collection?” Tony whispered, running his fingers over Steve’s body. He found his hand wrapped around that softening cock and he moaned, stroking it slowly. Stephen swallowed, adjusting his pants as he watched.

“I have many dolls,” Stephen said. “It’s what brought me here.”

“You’re not going to take mine,” Tony said fiercely, hand still around Steve’s cock.

“No. As beautiful as your dolls are, they do not interest me in the slightest.”

“Then what are you here for?” Tony asked. His hand moved down to cup Steve’s balls, moaning quietly at the feel of them in his palm. His own cock was rapidly filling again, uncaring of the man he didn’t know standing over them. Steve was no longer ice cold. He could fill Steve the way he always wanted to.

“Anthony,” Stephen said, his voice reverent, “I’m here for you.”

Tony stared at him, hand still around Steve’s cock. He felt a thread of fear uncoil in him and he wondered how quickly he could get to his suit.

Tony had long contemplated death. He thought it was beautiful, quiet, willing. Everyone he loved and cared for were long dead, and he longed to join them. He had considered trying before, multiple times since the accident had claimed Pepper and Rhodey. And then one by one the rest of the people he loved started to die, but Tony couldn’t let them go. He had to take care of them. They were his. 

He loved them.

He swallowed hard. “I…”

“I’m not going to harm you,” Stephen said gently. 

“I can’t think…” Tony muttered, eyes dropping back to Steve’s thawed body. He couldn’t think, not with Steve so willing and empty next to him, waiting to be filled by him. Steve looked so perfect, so wonderful, that Tony couldn’t concentrate on the man staring down at them. 

“I understand,” Stephen said, a shaking hand coming up to rest on Tony’s head. Tony moaned quietly, unused to being touched. “I’m not here to take you from your dolls. Do what you need to do, and then we will speak.”

“Will you show me your collection?” Tony asked, looking up at him through his lashes.

Stephen tilted his head. He had never shown his collection to anyone before. He had to be careful. If anyone knew what Stephen was, they would try to strip him of his powers, take away his collection. They’d put him down like a wild animal. 

“Would you like that?” Stephen asked. “My collection isn’t…diverse…like yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Finish what you started, and we’ll talk.”

“Are you going to watch?” Tony asked, eyes locked with Stephen’s.

“If you’ll grant me the honor, yes.”

Tony grinned wickedly. “Pull up a seat, Doc. Steve won’t mind.”

“No, I don’t imagine he would,” Stephen said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony gave him a brief smile before all his attention focused on Steve.

God, Tony had forgotten how beautiful he was when he wasn’t covered in ice. He leaned over and kissed Steve on the mouth, his slack lips opening to his tongue. His mouth wasn’t ice cold anymore, just cool. His tongue actually moved to Tony’s probing and he nearly came at the realization that he could feel that tongue against his dick again without it freezing off.

He kissed his way down Steve’s body, reveling in the warmer skin. It was almost like he was alive.

Almost.

He mouthed his way lower and lower, pressing gentle kisses against Steve’s hips. He nosed at Steve’s now soft cock. It was no longer the solid block of ice, no, it was soft and pliable in his hand, against his lips. He pulled his entire length into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. 

Steve tasted so good.

Tony pulled off, his lips glistening with spit. Stephen moaned quietly and Tony noticed that the doctor had undone his pants, his cock free to the world.

It was a nice dick. Tony hadn’t seen one naturally harden in years.

A small part of him wondered at the doctor that got off watching another man go down on a corpse, but the part of him that adored Steve and the rest of his…dolls—as the doctor had called them—quickly squashed that voice.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked, pushing Steve’s legs apart and looking down at his hole. Tony’s cock twitched. He would get to fill Steve in the way he deserved soon. He would feel Steve around his cock, taking him in.

“Yes, Anthony, you are so beautiful,” Stephen whispered. He ached to touch, but this moment was for Tony. He couldn’t scare Tony away.

Tony winked at him and focused on Steve’s hole.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been able to do this,” Tony whispered. “With any of them.”

He pressed against Steve’s entrance, the lax ring of muscle giving easily to the pressure. Tony’s head fell back and he moaned loudly as Steve’s willing body took him in.

“He’s warm inside!” Tony gasped, nearly ejaculating right then. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Part of the spell,” Stephen said, his voice soft and reverent as he watched Tony slide all the way into Steve. “I wanted it to be pleasurable for me, and while lube helps, I managed to perfect the spell to do that.”

Tony leaned over Steve’s body, holding himself still so he wouldn’t pop off like a teenager. This man, this Stephen Strange, knew this pleasure. He said he had his own collection and he played with them. He showed no shock that Tony made love to Steve. He accepted it and gave him a great gift to allow him to actually, finally, go inside Steve.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered, reaching out and touching Stephen’s knee. He noted the scarred hand that covered his and smiled. “Thank you.”

He started to thrust into Steve, watching the way Steve’s head lolled with every thrust. Fuck, Steve was perfect. The way he was finally able to move, no longer a stiff block of ice. His body took Tony’s cock so easily, like he was made to take it. Tony’s forehead rested on Steve’s chest as he thrust harder and faster, tears pricking his eyes and falling onto Steve’s cool skin.

He could see Stephen stroking his cock out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to watch, ear resting on Steve’s silent, empty chest. Stephen’s odd, beautiful eyes locked with his and Tony wondered what it would be like to have Stephen as part of his collection.

“I’m close,” Tony whispered. “Can’t wait to fill Steve. Are you going to come too, Stephen?”

“Yes,” Stephen whispered back, his deep voice resonating in Tony’s chest. It had been so long since he’d heard another human voice. Sometimes he played back recordings of his dolls’ voices, but it wasn’t the same. 

Tony suddenly wanted to see Steve dripping with Stephen’s come. He pushed himself up, driving deep into Steve’s body. He looked down the line of his body and watched Steve’s cock bounce with each thrust.

“Come on him,” Tony gasped. He could feel his balls tightening, heat spreading through his body. He was close.

“Tony, are you sure?” Stephen whispered, tightening his grip on his cock as best he could.

“Yes, yes, let me see you come on him,” Tony said. His eyes were drawn to Stephen’s cock. The red tip leaked, copious amounts of precome sliding down his stiff length. Stephen went up on his knees, pointing his cock right at Steve’s chest. His eyes locked with Tony’s and Stephen let out a cry, back arching as he came.

Tony groaned at the sight of Stephen’s slit pushing out rope after rope of thick spunk, splattering across the hole in Steve’s chest. Tony leaned over and licked it, eyes still locked on Stephen’s. Stephen moaned, his hand stilling as he finished. He watched as Tony licked his seed off Steve’s chest, tongue dipping into the bullet hole to chase the last of the taste. 

Tony shouted Steve’s name and slammed into his ass as hard as he could, his balls tightening as he came, erupting into Steve’s body for the first time in what felt like forever. His seed painted Steve’s walls, Steve’s body taking his load easily. 

Tony collapsed on him, half sobbing as he released into Steve. He felt a shaking hand stroke his back and he leaned into it.

It was odd, hearing another person’s breathing in the room with him. For so long it had just been him and his dolls. He had never called them dolls before, but the term fit. He lifted his head and smiled at Stephen.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered.

“You are welcome,” Stephen replied. 

Tony pulled out of Steve’s body, watching his seed leak from Steve’s ass. He arranged Steve against the pillows on the bed and stood up, standing naked before Stephen Strange.

Stephen looked at him like he was a precious gift. He reached out and wiped the come off Tony’s chin from earlier, sucking it off his thumb and closing his eyes like it was the best tasting thing he’d ever had.

Tony dug around and found a robe, pulling it on against the chill in the room.

“I think you have some talking to do, Doc,” he said. “I can make coffee and you can talk.” 

He started to walk past the other cryotubes and he stopped, resting his hand on the one that held Bruce Banner. 

“Can…can you put that spell on the rest of them?” he whispered.

Stephen stood up, tucking his cock back into his pants. “I can, as long as they’re in about the same condition as Steve.”

Tony felt a stab of sadness. Pepper and Rhodey were in bad shape. They’d been in a terrible accident and he hadn’t been able to get to them before decomposition started setting in. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Stephen.

“I can open a new universe for you, Tony,” Stephen said. 

Tony stared at him and nodded. “Coffee first, then we talk.”

Stephen smiled and watched as Tony made coffee for them both and then led them back to the bed. He rested one hand on Steve’s thigh and watched Stephen closely. 

“I come from a different dimension,” Stephen said. “And I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

Tony listened as Stephen told him about his own dimension, about how Thanos had come and the Tony Stark of that dimension had sacrificed himself to save them all. He listened as Stephen’s voice cracked, listened as he described the way he had absconded with the corpse, unable to let go of the man he had fallen in love with in millions of futures.

“After that, I felt the need to protect them. You. I created a spell but I was always too late. Every dimension I came to…he, you, were already dead. I couldn’t leave them behind so I brought them home with me.”

“How long ago did I die?” Tony asked, sipping his now tepid coffee. “How long has it been for you?”

“Nearly twenty years,” Stephen admitted.

“And the others, your friends, they don’t know?”

“I have no one but you. I haven’t spoken to anyone in over five years. Well, not anyone who responds anyway.”

Tony gave him a wry smile. “I understand. I’m the eccentric billionaire who went crazy and hid himself away after everyone…left. I haven’t had a conversation with someone in years.”

“You’re doing remarkably well.”

“I’m naked and I just had sex with a corpse. I’m crazy, not stupid.”

“You’re lonely,” Stephen whispered, his eyes locked with Tony’s. Tony thought he’d never seen such beautiful eyes. “You are lonely and no one understands how utterly alone you are, what you have seen to drive you to this. If they knew they would take them from you, they would lock you up, keep you drugged and addled. You would never see your dolls again and death would be a long time coming.”

Tony stared at him. This man, this doctor who could wield magic, understood.

“You understand, though,” Tony whispered.

Stephen nodded. “Yes. I face the same every day. I have long hidden my collection. If they knew that I had stolen Tony from his resting place…well, I would not be here speaking to you.”

“What would’ve happened to you?” Tony asked.

“They would’ve stripped me of my magic, locked me up. Killed me if I was lucky.”

Tony idly played with the strands of hair on his thigh. “What do you want from me?”

“Nothing,” Stephen said. “Knowing you are here, safe, _alive_ is more than enough.”

“You said you would show me your collection.”

“Do you really want to see it?” Stephen asked, tilting his head. 

Tony smiled wryly. “You mean because your collection is entirely me? You asking if I’ll lose my shit if I see myself as a corpse?”

“Well…yes.”

“I’ll be fine, Stephen. I showed you my collection. It’s only fair that I see yours.” He paused for a second. “As long as you’re not going to add me to your collection just yet.”

“I would never!”

“I hope you do, actually.”

Stephen blinked. “I’m sorry, you want me to kill you?”

“No. But when I die…add me to your collection. I’d like that, I think. Knowing that someone was still taking care of me, loving me, even though I’d be dead.”

Stephen swallowed hard, touched that Tony would ask.

“I would be honored to include you in my collection.”

Tony gave him a sad smile. “Can you promise one thing for me?”

“Anything,” Stephen said. Tony deserved that. Every Tony in every universe deserved whatever Stephen could do for them.

“Take care of my own collection when I’m gone? I know they aren’t your type, but I would be happier knowing that someone would take care of them. Someone who understands what they mean to me.” Tony’s voice was quiet and his eyes were unfocused, looking into that middle distance.

“I would be honored to take care of them,” Stephen said, reaching out and putting a shaking hand on Tony’s knee.

Tony smiled widely at him. It was so beautiful, so pure, that it took Stephen’s breath away. He had never had that smile directed at him before and now that he’d had it once, he wanted it all the time.

“Come, let me put the spell on your other dolls and then I will take you to see my collection.”

Tony stood up and followed Stephen back to the large open room that he housed his collection in. He snagged a silk robe and shrugged it on, watching as Stephen brought nearly all his dolls to a perfect, ice free state.

Pepper and Rhodey would forever be entombed on ice, and parts of Tony’s cold, broken heart shattered at that. But at least he would have them close.

When he was finished, Stephen created a portal back to his room. He held his hand out to Tony.

“Come. Let me show you. I will bring you back to your collection, I swear it.”

Tony took one moment to kiss Natasha gently on the mouth, reveling in the fact that her lips were no longer ice cold, and he took Stephen’s hand.

:::

The room was large, vaulted ceilings dripped with shadow and heavy curtains hung over dirty windows. Tony looked around, eyes roaming over Stephen’s wide collection.

They were all of him. He had known that coming in, of course, but seeing it was a little different, a little shocking. 

There was a Tony who had clearly never come back from Afghanistan. Another, maybe seventeen, head at an awkward angle, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder if that one had died at the hands of the Winter Soldier the night his parents were murdered. There was one who had obviously succumbed to palladium poisoning, black veins running over his naked body. There were some with bullet holes, some with knife wounds, some were unmarked. 

Stephen stood behind him, watching Tony’s reaction. He spared a fond glance for his collection and he felt his cock twitch. He’d been away for too long searching for another doll to add to his collection. Seeing Tony making love to his own dolls brought the desire to be with his raging up in him.

“What happened to this one?” Tony asked, running his fingers through the greying hair of one of the dolls. The right side of the doll’s body was burned, although not from any fire Tony had ever seen. He wore a white tunic and pants and sat upon a great throne, set above the rest of the dolls.

Stephen stepped up next to him, staring down at his very first doll.

“He’s the one from this dimension. The one that sacrificed himself,” Stephen whispered. He reached out, his hand grazing Tony’s before sinking into the doll’s hair. “He was my first.”

Tony looked at Stephen and then back at the doll. “He’s beautiful.”

Stephen let out a wet laugh, dashing away tears. “More than fifteen years and I still have not moved on.”

“Some people move on, Stephen,” Tony said, looking down at the Tony Stark of this world. The one who had been dead for nearly two decades.

“But not us,” Stephen replied, looking Tony dead in the eyes.

“But not us.”

They stood in silence for a while, the only sound their breaths. It seemed loud in the room, surrounded by silent dolls.

“Would you show me what you do with them?” Tony asked suddenly, his eyes intense. “I let you watch me and Steve.”

“So you did,” Stephen said. “I would be honored to have you watch.”

Tony gave him a cheeky grin. “Then maybe you’ll let me play with one? Would you like that? Watch me with one of your dolls?”

“Yes,” Stephen hissed. Tony gave him a cocky grin, head tilted to the side. Stephen glanced around, eyes roaming over his collection.

“Any preference you’d like to see?” Stephen asked, undoing his tunic and letting it fall. He was still toned, though far thinner than he had been twenty years earlier. 

“Your favorite,” Tony said, letting his eyes roam over Stephen’s chest. “Let me see you with your favorite.”

Stephen nodded, looking at his first doll, the Tony from this world, the Tony that had sacrificed everything to save the universe.

The Tony he had sent to his death. The one he loved above all his other dolls.

Stephen dropped his trousers and stood naked before Tony and his dolls. His cock stood at attention, a thin line of precome dripping from the slit. 

Stephen bent over his doll, fingers tracing the odd grey scars on his face. He tilted Anthony’s head back and kissed slack lips, tongue pushing past his teeth and licking the roof of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth.

Tony licked his lips, watching avidly. His cock hardened as he watched, his robe falling open. Stephen was a beautiful man, and the fact that he understood Tony’s loves…

He was perfect. Nearly as perfect as his dolls.

“You look so fucking pretty,” Tony whispered. 

Stephen pulled back, a line of spit connecting him to Anthony’s mouth. He lifted his head, iridescent eyes locking with living, whiskey brown. They never looked away from each other as Stephen guided his cock into Anthony’s slack lips, his jaw forced open as Stephen rolled his hips, pushing deeper and deeper until the doll’s nose was buried in his the curly hair at his base. 

Stephen’s head fell back as he started to thrust, Anthony’s head lolling with every push of his hips. Tony put his hands on either side of the doll’s head, holding him steady for Stephen. 

Stephen moaned, raising one of his hands to rest on top of Tony’s. Tony smiled at him, letting their fingers thread together over the side of the doll’s face. He wasn’t going to last long and he didn’t want to come down Anthony’s throat. 

He pulled back, his cock red and dripping. Tony’s eyes locked on it and he tilted his head.

“Aren’t you going to come?” Tony asked, his voice low.

“You wanted to see what I like to do with them,” Stephen said hoarsely. “Let me show you.”

Tony waved his free hand, the one not trapped against Anthony’s head by Stephen’s hand. “By all means.”

Stephen smiled at him and fell to his knees in front of Anthony. He looked up at the doll’s face, those brown eyes locked on something Stephen wasn’t privy to, his lips shining from Stephen’s precome. His head tilted to the side without Tony holding onto him, those scars bared to the room.

He was still so beautiful.

Stephen worked the white silk pants down over Anthony’s ankles, freeing his small, soft cock. Without preamble, he bent over and pulled his cock into his mouth, rolling the cool, soft flesh around his mouth. 

He loved going down on his dolls. He loved how they felt in his mouth. How they all tasted similar, but different. He heard Tony moan and saw him palm his dick out of the corner of his eye.

“I haven’t been able to really do that in years,” Tony whispered. “They were always too cold. Fuck, look at you.”

Stephen smiled around the cock in his mouth, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Saliva pooled in his mouth, running down Anthony’s soft dick into the wiry hair at his base. 

He pulled away, licking his red lips. 

“Would you like to taste him?”

Tony blinked at him. “Really?” he whispered. His pupils expanded and Stephen nodded, stepping back to give him space. Tony moved to kneel at the doll’s feet, running his fingers lightly over thighs that were so familiar and yet so alien. He stared at Anthony’s spit slicked cock and flicked his tongue over it. 

He could taste Stephen on him and he swallowed him down, easily taking his soft length. He moaned around it, licking and suckling the cock in his mouth. It had been so long, so very long, since he had been able to do this with his dolls.

Stephen stood behind him, looking at the broad expanse of Tony’s tan back. He was so warm and real and alive, and he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself. He watched as Tony stroked his cock, spreading precome around the rigid shaft as he let Anthony’s cock slip free of his mouth. He sucked his balls into his mouth, rolling them between his teeth.

Tony sat back on his heels, panting. He looked up at Stephen, pupils blown wide and lips wet with spit.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Tony admitted.

“Then come,” Stephen said, lifting his hands. A few quick gestures and Anthony’s body floated in midair, moving slowly to the small bed in the corner of the room. He laid his doll out on the bed and finished stripping him of his white robes. He rolled Anthony on his side and slid in behind him, his cock sliding between his cheeks. He nudged at his loose and pliant hole, his cock sliding into the orifice with ease.

Tony moaned, standing back and watching as they came together. He listened to the familiar sounds of flesh slapping together, Stephen’s rough moans half muffled by Anthony’s hair. Tony wrapped one hand around his dick and started pumping, watching them intently. He could still taste Stephen’s spit in his mouth and he wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

He hadn’t thought about kissing someone besides his dolls—someone alive—in years.

“You can use his mouth if you want,” Stephen grunted, the loose, magically wet heat around his cock perfect as always.

“Only if you’re certain,” Tony said, voice rough. He was close and he could admit to himself he wanted to spill down Anthony’s throat.

“Yes,” Stephen said. “Please, join me.”

They locked eyes.

“Play with me,” Stephen said, reaching out to him.

Tony laced their fingers together and crawled onto the bed. He used his free hand to tilt Anthony’s head back and pushed his cock past slack lips. He could feel the doll’s tongue bunching against the head of his dick and he nearly came right then. 

Stephen stared at Tony as he started thrusting into Anthony’s willing, lax, mouth. His balls slapped against the doll’s chin and Tony used one hand to stead his head. Stephen’s pace doubled, his cock sliding in and out of his doll’s well used hole. 

Tears pricked his eyes. Seeing a living, breathing, beautiful Tony in bed with him and his Anthony was more than he could’ve ever asked for.

“Tony,” he whispered, back arching as he came. He cock pulsed, seed shooting into his doll’s hole.

Tony’s eyes met his and he let out a strangled shout, coming down Anthony’s throat. He pulled out, one strand landing on the doll’s lower lip. Stephen tilted Anthony’s head and kissed him, licking that strand of seed into his mouth and tasting Tony’s spend for the first time.

“Fuck, Doc,” Tony whispered, falling back on his butt. Stephen looked at him, trembling and flushed.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered, his voice cracking.

Tony reached for him. He barely knew this man. He had never seen him until just scant hours ago and yet he had found someone who truly knew him, who understood him in ways that no one else could. They had shared their deepest and darkest secrets with one another. They held the same darkness, the same madness, inside them.

For Tony, it had been nearly eight years since Pepper and Rhodey had been killed. Their deaths had sent him on a horrible quest to try to bring them back. He sank deeper and deeper, and he wasn’t able to save the others. One by one they fell.

Bruce.

Phil.

Clint.

Natasha.

Steve.

He couldn’t save any of them. They had left him alone, but he had found beauty in their deaths, in their corpses. His dolls, his beautiful dolls.

It had been longer for Stephen. Almost twenty years since he had lost his Anthony to sacrifice and went on a quest to save every Tony Stark he could. 

He wrapped his arms around Stephen’s shoulders and Stephen’s arms went around his waist. They held each other, Anthony’s corpse touching both of them, and they cried.

Tony wasn’t sure how long they lay there, three of them tangled together. 

Two heartbeats and one husk.

:::

It was a few hours later when Stephen sat up, staring at the door Tony hadn’t noticed before with something akin to fear in his face. Then Tony heard the lock jiggle and someone tried the door.

“No,” Stephen whispered. “They will take them from me. They will take you from me.”

Tony put his hand on Stephen’s shoulder, watching as orange runes spread across the door.

“Do you have to stay here?” Tony asked.

Stephen looked at him, eyes wide. “I cannot leave my dolls.”

“What if you moved them? Look, no one’s gotten past my defenses except you in over five years. I have plenty of room. Bring them to my place. Stay with me, Stephen.”

Stephen took a deep breath. He wasn’t really needed here anymore. He hadn’t been in decades. He had never recovered from that final battle with Thanos, not mentally. Even the Cloak of Levitation was long gone, unable or unwilling to participate in his debauchery.

There was nothing tethering him to this world except his dolls.

He could move them. He could stay with Tony and still have his dolls.

“It’s been so long since I’ve heard another person’s voice,” Tony said. “I…We…would love to have you and your dolls.”

“What about your AI?” Stephen asked.

Tony gave him a sad smile. “JARVIS was going to report me to the authorities. He said I needed help. He didn’t understand. It’s been so quiet since he went away. Come stay with me, Stephen.” 

“Yes,” Stephen whispered.

Tony’s face split into that beautiful smile again and Stephen couldn’t resist. He leaned forward and sealed their lips together. 

Tony opened his mouth to Stephen and both men moaned. It had been a very, very long time since either one of them had kissed someone warm and alive. 

Stephen pulled back and they stared at each other, both smiling. 

“We best get started,” Tony said, getting up and shrugging his robe back on. He helped Stephen dress Anthony in his white robe and watched as Stephen pulled his clothes back on. 

Stephen opened a portal back to Tony’s sanctum and together they started moving each and every one of Stephen’s multitudes of dolls through. Stephen caressed each and every one as they moved them, kissing them gently. Some were naked and those he touched intimately as if making sure they were whole.

Tony touched them similarly, getting familiar with them. He rested his hand on the chest of the one that had died of palladium poisoning, caressing his nipples.

Stephen leaned over him, his lips grazing Tony’s ear. “When we get them settled, I’d love to see you spill inside him.”

Tony moaned and nodded.

Yes, this was truly the start of a beautiful thing.

:::

Stephen’s dolls were set around the room, some on the bed, others on chairs. Anthony, Stephen’s first, sat upon his gilded throne, overlooking the entire room.

“They’re beautiful,” Tony said, looking around. His own dolls, so different from Stephen’s, seemed to fit right in. There was Natasha, propped up against a younger Tony Stark with a bullet hole in his temple. Clint was curled next to an older Stark, their legs tangled together. Phil sat between two Tonys, his head on one shoulder. Bruce sat at the table on another’s lap.

And Steve. Steve sat on Tony’s bed, propped up by pillows, beautiful and golden in contrast with the Tony next to him, veins blackened by palladium poisoning. 

“Please, Tony,” Stephen said, holding his hand out. “Let me see you with him.”

“On one condition,” Tony said, shrugging out of his robe and standing naked before him.

“What’s that?”

“I want you to be with Steve at the same time.”

Stephen looked at Steve. He had never been with another doll besides his own. Once, he would’ve refused. But now?

“I would be honored.”

Tony smiled and the two living men walked to the bed. Tony crawled on, tracing black veins. Stephen quickly stripped and joined them on the bed, running his hands over Steve’s broad chest. Tony watched as Stephen lowered his head and kissed Steve on the mouth, Steve’s jaw moving as Stephen forced his tongue in, licking the inside of his mouth.

“He tastes wonderful,” Stephen said.

Tony smiled. “I know.” He leaned over and kissed his own doll, running his hand down Stark’s body to cup his soft cock. Stephen mirrored him, trembling fingers wrapping around Steve’s much larger cock. 

They moved together, like they had one mind. What Tony did to Stark, Stephen did to Steve. It wasn’t long before their cocks were weeping precome, slick and hard and so very close. 

Looking at one another they slotted themselves behind their dolls, their cocks pushing into loose holes with ease.

Tony shuddered, holding onto Stark’s hip. “God, I fucking love that your magic makes them wet inside.”

Stephen nodded, moaning as he set a brutal pace with Steve. He could feel Tony’s come from earlier easing his way and he loved the thought that Tony’s seed was on him, that their spend would mix inside Steve Rogers’ body.

“Close,” Stephen said. 

“Together,” Tony said, reaching his free hand across Stark and Steve’s body to take Stephen’s hand. “Together.”

Eyes locked, neither one looked away as they came. Tony moaned as his balls tightened, his load coating Stark’s insides. Stephen grunted, cock pulsing and mixing his come with Tony’s from earlier that day.

Neither moved for a moment and then Stephen pulled out, rolling Steve onto his stomach so he could spread his cheeks. Tony watched in quiet awe as Stephen buried his face between the cheeks of Steve’s magnificent ass and started licking and sucking at his loose hole.

“You like that?” Tony asked, running his hand up and down Stephen’s side, his cock slowly going soft inside Stark’s ass.

“Delicious,” Stephen said, lifting his face. Come stained his lips and beard and Tony yanked him close, licking it off.

They kissed, Stark’s corpse between them.

“Don’t ever leave,” Tony said, looking up at him. “Stay with me, with us, always.”

Stephen kissed him again. “After more than twenty years, I’ve found where belong.”

:::

Stephen still went to different dimension to retrieve new dolls when his spell alerted him to the death of a Tony Stark, but he always came back. They would christen Stephen’s newest dolls together, a limp and lifeless—but always beautiful—Tony Stark between them. He and Tony fell into orbit, loving their dolls and each other.

They had yet to have sex with one another without a doll between them, and neither one were sure they were capable. They kissed, they sucked each other off, but they always came inside one of the dolls. Their dolls brought them together. Stephen loved watching Tony with his dolls, so many versions of Tony Stark at his fingertips. Tony loved watching Stephen with any of the dolls, though he took special pleasure in watching him with one of his. Steve was beautiful filled with Stephen’s come.

Tony looked up as a portal opened. He stilled his hips, his cock rigid inside Bruce. He’d been bored and lonely with Stephen gone and had been playing with his dolls all day. 

Stephen stepped through, a shroud-wrapped corpse behind him.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Stephen said. Tony grinned and repositioned himself, thrusting hard into Bruce’s willing body before spilling into him. He pulled out, watching avidly as his pearlescent seed dripped from his loose hole. 

“Successful trip?” Tony asked, kissing Bruce’s curly hair before walking to Stephen. They shared a quick kiss and Tony tugged at Stephen’s tunic. “Too many clothes.”

Stephen chuckled and waved his hand, the covered doll floating over to the bed. 

“Seems a little tall to be a Tony,” Tony said, tilting his head.

“Because he’s not you,” Stephen said. “He’s a gift for you. I thought you might like the matching set.”

Stephen folded the shroud out of the way and Tony’s breath caught in his throat. Bucky Barnes in all his Winter Soldier glory lay naked on the bed, his metal arm gleaming in the light.

“What happened to him?”

“He failed a mission and HYDRA terminated him,” Stephen said, frowning slightly. “I thought you would like him.”

“I love him,” Tony said, sitting next to Bucky and tracing the red star on his metal arm. He couldn’t wait to come all over that arm. “He’ll look perfect next to Steve. My Brooklyn boys, together forever.”

“You like him then?”

“You give the best gifts,” Tony said, standing up and pulling Stephen into a kiss. “You’ll help me welcome him home, right?”

“Of course,” Stephen whispered against his lips.

They both knew there was nowhere safer in the multiverse than here. Their beautiful dolls were perfect, safe, and belonged utterly to them.

They would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it through this entire story, I am interested in knowing what you think. If you're just going to tell me what a terrible human being I am, feel free to go about your way. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love


End file.
